Star Power Goes to Hogwarts
by AnimePrincess07
Summary: Sakura hasn't seen or heard form Syaoran since the Hope Card. Know she has received a letter, a letter that came by Owl. She is going to go to Hogwarts the school her Grandfather runs and her uncle teaches at. She loves them both and can't wait to see the
1. Prologue

**Star Power Goes to Hogwarts  
****  
By Star Sorceress**

AN: I am back it took forever and I am sure that a lot of people hate me but my muse is back and I am going to change parts of the chapters already done and then continue. I am putting this chapter as chapter six until I put up the revised second chapter of the story so that I know everyone understands that changes have been made that will effect chapters to come. I will try to be diligent and regular in updating but there are ABSOLUTELY NO PROMISES this is done in what little spare time I have. I am a full time college student who also has a full time job therefore has no life and barely any time to sleep let alone read, but I will hopefully be able to update rather regular in the winter when it is slow tourism season. I work at a resort so it all depends on how busy it is because if it is slow I can do homework and write my wonderfully loved story. Oh how I missed writing. I am also going to have my roommate edit my chapters for me which will make me feel better, and less stressed because I am a perfectionist.

**Chapter One Prolouge/Chapter One The Letter**

'Syaoran...where are you?' Sakura thought. Sakura Kinomoto is the Mistress of the Sakura Cards. The Sakura Cards are the most powerful magic in the universe. These cards were originally created by Clow Reed who was the most powerful Sorcerer ever known. Sakura, though is now the most powerful Sorceress; she is even more powerful than Clow Reed. Sakura has her very own star from which she gets her powers; she is able to draw magic from all stars as well, were as most magical beings can only draw magic from the sun, moon, or the elements. Sakura can draw magic from every were but mainly stars. She is the only one able to control such power, this is why she is so powerful. There is not another person who has been able to call upon the power of the stars.

Sakura had never known she had magic until she had accidentally released the Clow Cards. Sakura had to capture these cards and then transform them so they would be drawing their power from her and her star. Once she transformed the 52 Clow Cards into Star Cards she got one of the biggest shocks of their life. Sakura's Father is the half-reincarnation of Clow Reed. Eriol is also a half-reincarnations of Clow Reed so in a weird way that makes Eriol Sakura's half father, and Clow Reed her father.

Sakura is now 16 years old and lives with her brother Touya, and her father, Fujitaka Kinomoto. They both know about Sakura's magic, and about Kero and Yue. Yukito found out about Yue and they decided to have Sakura merge their minds so they were one. So now Yukito doesn't black out and they don't have to worry about hiding things before Yue changes. Now instead of both body and mind changing, only the body does much like Eriol's moon guardian Ruby Moon.

Cerberus is the same as always, the only thing that is different is that Sakura doesn't have to sneak food to him anymore. Kero just asks Fujitaka to make him something. So Kero eats nonstop in other words. It's a miracle the Kinomoto's haven't gone bankrupt. Although the Sweet Card helps out with that quite a bit.

Sakura isn't her happy, naive self though, she misses Syaoran. Syaoran hasn't called, written, or visited since the Hop Card was made. She has been in a depressed state and everyone is extremely worried about her.

_**Flashback**_

"Sakura, are you okay?" A young raven haired girl with violet eyes asked. her name is Tomoyo Daidoji and she has ben Sakura's best friend for as long as they can both remember.

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan, it's just... it's that-"

"that you haven't heard from Li-Kun in five years?" Tomoyo questioned, even though she knew the answer.

"Yeah. I know that he has to train but I miss him. Tomoyo-chan, what...what if he found someone else?! What if he doesn't love me anymore?! Sakura Panicked, she would die if Syaoran no longer loved her. Tears started to gather in her eyes, feeling her heart break at the thought. "No Syaoran..." she whispered.

Tomoyo, seeing her friends reaction, quickly went to reassure her. "Sakura, he will always love you. He would never, could never, love anyone else. You and he are destined Sakura." Tomoyo whispered as she hugged her friend. She could never stand it when Sakura cried. No one could stand to see Sakura cry, there was just something about her that made everyone want her to be happy, to see her smiling with laughter. Even complete strangers would sometimes stop and try to cheer her up when seeing her depressed.

"Tomoyo, I... I miss him so much... I miss Syaoran."

_**End of Flashback**_

Sakura was looking through her cards to make sure none of them were missing. She added cards to the deck over the years. There are no longer 52 cards, 53 with hope, now there are 58 cards. The five new cards are The Life, The Death, The Protect, The Knowledge, and The Invisibility. These cards are cards Sakura made either in a great conflict, or a time of emotional trauma. Her powers created these cards to help her in her time of need.

Sakura's head lifted up at eh sound of wings. On her windowsill was a snow white owl, that had a letter tied to its leg. Sakura jumped off her bed, untied the letter and read:

Dearest Granddaughter,

I am overjoyed to inform you that you have been accepted to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your uncle and I are ecstatic and are waiting to hear if your father will give you permission.

Severus is going crazy and try to do the same to me. He wants the school spotless for your arrival, for her is most certain that your father will allow you to come. I must admit the dungeons have never looked cleaner. He is beginning to scare everyone because he has been smiling, the teachers think he has been possessed. Even th Bloody Baron and Peeves are getting spooked and they are dead!

Anyway we await your letter. I would also like to tell you that age wise your are to be in the 6th year but because of your skills I have chosen to put you in the 7th year. I have chosen for you, two extra classes that I thought you would like, Care of Magical Creatures and Divination. I believe you will enjoy these classes.

Be good and tell your brother that I could use an assistant, if he would be so kind. Do not worry about Kero and Yue, I have already made it so that they will be able to come. Everything is well and arrangements made. All you need is packed bags and your fathers permission.

Your Ever Loving Grandfather,

Albus Dumbledore

P.S. If you would like to bring anyone with that is fine. We would be more than happy to have another student. Just let me know so I can have the arrangements made.

"Why not go? I would like to see Grandfather again. What do you think?" Sakura asked the cards. The cards started to glow and flout around her. "I'll take that as a yes. Now I just have to see if Dad will let me go." Sakura left her room and went downstairs to ask her dad for permission.

**End of Chapter**

Please read and review but no flames please or threats for updates that just makes me angry and less interested in writing.


	2. Chapter 1

**Star Power Goes to Hogwarts**

By: Star Sorceress

Disclaimer: CCS & HP Characters are not mine. Thank You.

**Chapter 1 Can I Go?**

"Otou-chan," Sakura bounded down the steps into the kitchen. She figured that Kero would be stuffing his face and her Otou-chan would be the one feeding him.

"Yes Sakura?" Fujitaka answered. Sure enough he was baking/cooking and Kero was stuffing himself.

"Grandfather sent a letter inviting me to go to Hogwarts. He wants to know if you'll let me go. So can I go? Uncle is there too." Sakura told her dad.

"Hey monster you can't be going all that way by yourself!" Touya exclaimed.

Sakura stomped on his foot and retorted, "Sakura not Monster! Kero and Yukito will be coming with and Grandfather had said that you could come, he needs an assistant. Only God knows why he would want you for one though."

"Sakura, do you really want to go?" Fujitaka asked. He had not seen his daughter look this excited in a long time. If this would make her happy he would let her go in a heart beat.

"Of course! I haven't seen Grandpa in so long. It would be wonderful to see him. He even said that I could bring someone with. It would be so much fun." Sakura answered her father getting even more excited by the second. "Please Daddy, can I pleeease go." Sakura used her infamous puppy dog eyes.

"I think that it will be okay. It will be a good learning experience. You should have fun there. When will you have to go?" Fujitaka asked.

"I'll need to leave for England in two days so I can get my things. Touya will need to go just sometime before school starts. Kero, Yukito, & hopefully Tomoyo will be going with me. It's almost dark, I'll call Tomoyo & then pack tomorrow. See you in the morning." Sakura yelled as she ran up the stairs.

"Night!" Touya & Fujitaka yelled, knowing she'd be all the way upstairs by then.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to let her go there alone, I mean, she'll be fine at school but she'll only have Yue & Cerberus to protect her when she's getting her supplies." Touya complained to his father. Even though he would never admit it, if something would ever happen to Sakura it would kill him. That is, after he killed the one that caused it.

"Touya, she'll be fine. She needs to be able to live her life. I know you are only worrying about her, but she'll have Yue, Kero & Tomoyo with her. She'll be fine." Fujitaka reasoned with his son, knowing how protective he could get.

They continued on this trail for another half an hour until Touya finally gave in. They both went upstairs & to bed for the night.

Meanwhile, Sakura was dialing Tomoyo's number & waiting for someone to answer.

"Hello. Daidouji residence, Tomoyo speaking." Tomoyo answered in her usual cheerful voice. It was only if she didn't greet you cheerfully that you know to be worried.

"Hey, Tomoyo!"

"Hi, Sakura!"

"Would you like to go to school in England with me, my grandfather is the Headmaster there?" Sakura asked, hoping Tomoyo would be able to go with her.

"I would love to but I just got this letter from a school in England asking make to come. Sakura…it said I have magic. Magic!" Tomoyo exclaimed, she couldn't believe it. She had always been on the sidelines watching & now she has magic.

"That's wonderful Tomoyo. Was the school by any chance called Hogwarts?" Sakura asked. There weren't that many magical schools in England, not that she knew of anyway.

"Yes! Oh my god, how did you know?" Tomoyo asked.

"Well there aren't many Magical schools in England, actually I think there's only one other. Hogwarts in the school were my grandfather is Headmaster." Sakura told her. "Did your mom say you could go?" Sakura asked, she wasn't' sure of how Sonomi, Tomoyo's mom, would take it.

"Yeah! She thought it was wonderful!" Tomoyo squealed with excitement.

"Okay. I have some stuff I have to do tomorrow, so I'll see you in two days." Sakura informed.

"Alright then see you in a couple days."

"'Kay, bye." Sakura hung up the phone & walked over to her desk. She got out some of her special paper, her pink ink (dark pink, kind of like a dark magenta) & her feathered quill.

She wasn't sure if she should write a full letter or if she should just write a note. She settled for something in the middle. She picked up her quill which the Fly card and given her as a gift with all the other cards. She got only one gift from all the cards & it was a different card theme for each year. The quill's feather was from the Fly, with a golden tip that you would dip in the ink. The ink was in a clear glass bottle that had a star with a circle around it, in gold, and the cork hat the same thing engraved in the top only in black. She took of the cork, dipped the quill and began to write.

_Dear Grandfather,_

_I am glade to say that I shall be going to Hogwarts this year. The classes sound perfect & I'm sure I'll enjoy them._

_Touya will be coming to be you assistant & that should help you. I do not know when he will chose to arrive though, I only told him to come before school starts._

_I found out that my best friend is going to be going so I don't have to ask you to send out a letter. I'll see you soon & say hi to Uncle Severus for me_

_Your Little Star,_

_Sakura _

Sakura reread it to make sure it was the way she wanted it. She than folded & sealed it, and went to the window to tie the letter to the owls leg. Once the letter was secured the owl took off into the night.

Sakura watched until she could no longer see the owl & then went to her closet. She took out her pajamas & changed into them, putting her dirty clothes in her hamper. She then crawled into bed turned out the light & waited for sleep to claim her & the dreams of Hogwarts that would come with it.

A/N: A big thank you to all reviewers. I'm sorry that this did not get posted sooner but my hard drive had crashed and I had to have it fixed. Thanks for being patient.


	3. Chapter 2 Hello England

**Star Power Goes to Hogwarts**

By: Star Sorceress

Disclaimer: CCS & HP Characters are not mine. Thank You.

**Chapter 2 Hello England**

"You be good, & don't drive your grandfather crazy." Fujitaka told his little girl.

"If anyone is going to drive him, crazy it's going to be Uncle Severus…" Sakura corrected. Trying not to laugh at the image she was getting.

_**Sakura's Daydream**_

"Make sure everything is spotless! I want a vase of Cherry blossoms in every room, fresh everyday!" Snape bellowed. Everything had to be perfect. Not a speck of dust would be found, and he was making sure of it.

"Severus calm down. Everything is fine. Sakura is not going to be here for another week. It's one in the morning go to bed." Albus Dumbledore appeared in sleepwear, all blurry eyed.

"I can't, that's just the thing. We only have one week, ONE WEEK left!!!!!" Snape started by the time he finished he was bellowing, and pink faced. Extremely pink faced.

"Now Severus…"

_**End of Daydream**_

"Don't worry Mr. Kinomoto." Yukito spoke from behind him. "I'll make sure she doesn't do anything she shouldn't.

"Thanks Yukito." Fujitaka gave him a look of gratitude to emphasize his thanks.

Now Tomoyo dear, do you have everything you need." Sonomi fuses, not leaving anything to chance when her daughter was going to be going so far away. Tomoyo was standing by Sakura as her mother continued to ask questions even though the luggage had been checked in and loaded onto the plane. "Now if you change your mind or if something happens you call." Sonomi ordered. "I'm not sending your body guards since Sakura-chan's grandfather is the Headmaster of the school." She informed.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Tomoyo tried to calm her mother with her words. She wasn't getting far.

"Don't worry Ms. Daidouji, we'll take care of Tomoyo. Don't you worry." Sakura spoke, immediately calming Sonomi down.

"Of course Sakura-chan" Sonomi practically cooed.

"Sakura, it's time for you to board your plane." Fujitaka warned.

"Alright, I'll see you at Christmas?" Sakura asked her father.

"Of course." Fujitaka smiled down at Sakura, as he answered.

"I'll write as often as I can I promise!" Sakura yelled as she boarded the plane. She waved one last time before she got ready for the plane to take off.

'A new star. Maybe I'll be able to take my mind of him with all the classes and stuff.' Sakura thought while looking out the window of the plane. She continued to look out the window until she fell asleep.

_**6 Hours Later**_

Sakura awoke to the feeling of the plane touching down and the tires hitting ground. She looked out the window to see how far away from the airport they were and figured out how long it would take for the pilot to steer the plane to the hook up.

Once they were able to, Tomoyo, Yukito, and Sakura exited out of the plane and went to pick up their luggage from the baggage claim. Sakura whistled and a taxi pulled up in front of her. They loaded their luggage into the trunk and got into the car. Sakura told the driver were to go.

Half an hour later they were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron. Sakura lead them through the door to the back of the building and to a brick wall. She tapped the bricks in a pattern and stepped back. At first nothing happened, but then the bricks started moving and rearranging.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley. First stop Gringotts Bank." Sakura announced and started walking into the crowd, with Tomoyo and Yukito following behind her.


	4. Chapter 3 Gringotts & Supplies

**Star Power Goes to Hogwarts**

By: AnimePrincess07

AN: I am sorry for not updating on the day that I would. I had forgotten that you can not post an author note as a chapter and was not allowed to update until now.

* * *

**Chapter 3 Gringotts & Supplies**

The first place Sakura took them was the Gringotts Bank. They walked up to the head Goblin; how did they know, the tall podium like desk he sat at would be a clue. His black beady eyes looked down at them over his long hook like nose. As he studied them he held out his hand and asked, "Keys?"

Sakura took her necklace off and handed it to him. "She would like to open an account." Sakura spoke while pointing to Tomoyo, "and I would like to make a withdrawal."

The goblin looked down at the necklace, then looked at Sakura and said, "Of course Mistress, Grif will take you to your vault," while waving his hand to a near by goblin.

"I'll see you in a couple of minutes, we'll meet back here and than go shopping." Sakura informed Tomoyo as she followed Grif, Yukito was going to go with Tomoyo and make sure she didn't go crazy, in other words to make sure she didn't exchange way too much money.

Sakura got into the cart and she and Grif started speeding to her vault. She didn't try to count and memorize turns because she already new there were too many.

After about 15 minutes of twists and turns, and ups and downs, they arrived at her vault. **VAULT 1!** The door had a Pink Diamond Star on the front of it with silver stars sparkling around it. The decorated door was a mural, the giant pink, diamond, star represented Sakura's Star, and the others showed the rest of the stars in the galaxy.

Sakura walked up to the door and closed her eyes. To anyone other than a Sorcerer it would seem like she was just standing there. A Sorcerer however would see that she was pushing her aura through her necklace and that her aura left the necklace in a string like form, it traveled toward the center of the larger star and entered. Sakura's aura was the real key her necklace was just a tool she uses so she won't use as much magical energy.

She opened her eyes just as a seam appeared down the center of the star. That seam cracked and the two doors swung inward bestowing upon their eyes mountains of gold, silver, and jewels. In shelves and bookcases along the walls, ancient scrolls and books of great magic were held. Sakura ignored all this and went strait to the center of the room were a pedestal stood. On the pedestal were a long rectangular box and a note.

_Dearest Daughter,_

_So you are going to be going to Hogwarts, congratulations I know you will enjoy going to school there. In the box is a gift to help keep you safe no matter were you are. Be careful and listen to Kero and Yue when they give you advice._

_Your Father,  
__Clow Reed_

Sakura folded the letter and put it in her pocket with a small smile. She picked up the box. It was black velvet, soft to the touch and elegant in appearance. Sakura carefully opened it and saw lying within, a silver pendant, on the pendant was a pink, diamond, star intertwined with an emerald, crescent shaped, moon. There was also a second pendant lying next to the first, upon this pendant was a smaller pink, diamond, star that was intertwined with a white, diamond, crescent, moon and a golden sun. The two pendants were on a hairs thin chain. She could feel Clow's magic flowing through it.

Sakura closed her eyes and she slipped it over her head and put it inside her shirt next to her star pendant. As she opened her eyes she smiled thinking of the man who was her father and yet not. Having three fathers could confuse a girl, but Sakura wouldn't have it any other way.

She pulled a pink pouch out of her pocket and gathered a couple handfuls of coins making sure she would have enough money to pay for everything. She poured the coins into the pouch and placed the pouch in her pocket. She didn't need to worry about "Pick Pockets" because of the spell she created just for the occasion.

As she left, the vault closed behind her, sealing its doors to any who tried to enter. (Besides Sakura of course.) Entering the cart behind Grif, Sakura settled herself to the 15 minutes of twists and turns yet again. When they stopped she stepped out of the cart and went to meet Tomoyo and Yukito.

Tomoyo and Yukito were there waiting for her. Yukito shot her a look that told her he could feel Clow's power. She mentally showed him what happened in the vault through their mental/magical connection. The connection was so she would be safe. She had one with Kero, who was still in Japan but would be joining them once they were at Hogwarts.

"How did the exchange go?" Sakura asked as they walked toward the door.

"It went just fine, I now have enough wizard currency to get me started. So what do we need to do next?" Tomoyo questioned, excitement shinning in her eyes.

"Yes Sakura-chan, what do we need to do next?" Yukito asked/repeated while they began walking.

"The first thing we need to do is get our wands. We'll need to go to Ollivander's wands." Sakura answered. "The best wands in all of England are made there."

They stopped outside a door with the words 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.' written on it. They walked through the door and looked around.

"Ah Miss. Kinomoto, I was wondering when I would be seeing you." Mr. Ollivander spoke as he stepped out of the shelves full of wands. "Let me see. Hold out your wand arm please."

Sakura lifted her right arm and watched as the tape measure started to measure her arm while Mr. Ollivander started walking through the shelves.

"Let's try this, Oak wood, Unicorn hair core, 11 inches." He held out the wand for her to take. She barely got it out of the box when he snatched it away. "No, no that won't work." He put it in the box and went back to the shelves and came out with a different wand.

This process was repeated until she had tried everything from apple wood to chestnut, with cores varying from snake venom to dragon scale.

"Curious, curious, very curious, well Miss. Kinomoto you are an enigma." He looked back at the shelves and his eyes seemed to fog over. "I wonder..." He walked to the very back of the shop and picked up a dusty box. As he came back he dusted off the box. "This is a very special wand, only two other wands have ever come close to its power. One was owned by the famous Clow Reed and the other I sold a few years ago. This wand is made from a Special Cherry Wood all the way from Japan and its core is made of star dust." He gently opened the pox and held it out to her.

Sakura new without even having to touch it that this was her wand. When she lifted it out of the box it glowed with her aura. When it died down Mr. Ollivander just nodded and moved on the fin a wand for Tomoyo. It only took three tries before they found her wand, Plum Wood, with a Phoenix tail feather core.

"That will be 8 gallons each," Mr., Ollivander informed. Sakura and Tomoyo paid for their wands and left the shop.

They next got their every day black Hogwarts work robes and black pointed hat. Yukito even got his own silver set of robes. They didn't bother to by dress roves because Tomoyo announced (demanded) that she would make those. They bought caldrons at the shop next store along with other potion making materials.

"Grandfather said he bought our books and that there was no point in trying to argue with him about it." Sakura pouted, as they left the shop.

"Sakura he just wants to make things easier for you. That way you have less to worry about." Yukito spoke trying to calm her down.

"Let's go look at the books and see if there is anything of interest." Tomoyo suggested.

"Yeah. I wanna see what types of books they have for sale." Sakura thought aloud.

Once they entered the shop, they split up and looked around. The first thing that came to Sakura's attention was a black that was titled, 500 Different Ways To Curse Your Siblings, underneath the title were the words 'Each Curse Lasts Longer than The Previous' and immediately Sakura thought of Touya.

**_Hogwarts Schools_**

Touya was in the middle of setting up his office when a dark chill went down his back. Not the kind that warned him that Sakura was in danger but the one that warned him he was in big trouble. Touya shuttered shaking the feeling of for the time being not realizing how much trouble he was in for.

**_With Sakura_**

Sakura was walking along a line of shelves when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. A thick, white, leather bound book was sitting on a stand all by itself. When Sakura walked up to it, she noticed the book was edged in gold. In a flowing scrawl across the top was the title, All a Sorceress Needs. On the side was a clasp that seemed to be locked but the moment she touched it, the clasp sprang open.

Sakura opened the book, not thinking about what happened the last time such a thing happened, and found that the on the first page was the title written in the same scrawl as on the cover. On the second page was a dedication.

_To my dearest daughter Sakura  
__May this help you through all your troubles  
__Your loving father,  
__Clow Reed_

After tuning the page once more Sakura found the table of contents. Among the things listed were charms, hexes, potions, herbs, ways to see the future, and a lot more. Sakura book and went to buy it and the other book she picked up.

The clerk gave her a weird look when she saw the white book and asked her if she was sure that she wanted to buy that particular book. Sakura just nodded her head and paid for the books.

Once she was out the door she saw Tomoyo and Yukito each with there own bundle of books. "Hey, what did the two of you get?" Sakura inquired curious as to what they found that interested them.

"Well I found all this books on charms for tailoring and what not. So now I'll be able to make even more kawaii costumes for my adorable Sakura-chan." Tomoyo blurted out with stars shinning in her eyes.

Both Sakura and Yukito sweat dropped. Yukito said, "I found some stuff on history of magic and the different types of magic discovered so far. What did you find Sakura?"

"Oh, nothing much you now just a book from Clow Reed. Also I found a book full of different ways to curse your siblings." Sakura answered while waving her hand as if it weren't a big deal.

"I think we all need to have a private chat when we get to Hogwarts" Yukito told her meaning her, Touya, and himself.

Sakura just nodded her head daydreaming, already starting toward the Leaky Caldron, Tomoyo following close behind leaving Yukito to catch up. They went through the Leaky Caldron so they could grab a taxi to take them to the train station. Once they had their luggage, and paid the driver, they all walked through the portal, being so extra careful and stealthy that no one even noticed them. Settling themselves on the train, they got ready for the long ride to Hogwarts and the adventures that await them.

* * *

Thank You for all your reviews. The the person who wrote the 3 reasons all I have to say is this is an AR story so the characters don't have to be like they usually are.  
To every one else I thank you for yor reviews and am extremly sorry I hadn't updated sooner. My computer crashed and I took me 3 months just to get my idiot parents to take it to get fixed. I didn't have a car at the time. I will try to update as soon as possible and hope you will continue to read my story and review it. If you have any good constructive criticism please put it in your reviews I'm still rather new at this. Ja ne! R&R Please. 


	5. Chapter 5 Students Arrive & Suprise

**Star Power Goes to Hogwarts**

**Chapter 4 The Students Arrive & Suprise**

Fate hated him. First he had to leave his Cherry Blossom to train, then he isn't allowed to see her, and now he has to go to some stupid wizarding school. He's a sorcerer god damn it all, why the hell is he going to a wizarding school? Answer: The Elders. Last but not least he has to go with his dear old ancestor. Yeah, fate and life really hated him.

Syaoran Li did not under any circumstances want to go to Hogwarts. All he wanted to do was go and see his Cherry Blossom, but NOOO the damn Elders had other ideas. So now he was stuck on the Hogwarts express. Little did he know that what he wanted the most was waiting at Hogwarts, and she herself didn't know he was going to come.

_**Hogwarts**_

"Grandfather, how much longer until the students arrive." A cheery voice sounded through the great hall.

"Not to long now," was the answer received. "You should change and into your robes and go were you are to wait." Albus told his granddaughter.

"Ohh, alright." Was the what he got in return. Sakura was very put out. She was so excited to meet all the new students and those returning to the school. She wanted to make as many friends as she could.

Sakura can to the dorms that she and Tomoyo where staying in to inform Tomoyo that it was time to change.

"Perfect." Tomoyo squealed. "Now we can see how my alterations look. I found this spell that made it go a lot quicker and I was able to finish all our uniforms."

"Tomoyo, what did you change exactly." Sakura questioned not sure she was going to like the answer.

"Ohh, nothing major just a few things here and there." Tomoyo replied with stars in her eyes. She was thinking of all the kawaii outfits she could make for her Sakura-chan. She would be able to make even more kawaii outfits now that she found that new spell. All she had to do was draw the outfit do a little magic and abra-kadabra low and behold there's the outfit.

Sakura changed a looked at all the alterations Tomoyo made. The skirt was midthigh length. The shirt was skin tight and the robes that went over the top, hugged the upper part of her body and than flared out. The sleeves were just like the rest of the robe it hugged her arms up to her elbows and then flared out to fall just to her finger tips. Black socks went up to her knees showing off her slender legs. Her shoes were black high heels.

"I like it Tomoyo," Sakura replied smiling, she had been afraid that her friend would have done drastic changes the the school uniform. The modifications that were made just showed off the beauty of the two.

"Wonderful. Well let's get going so we aren't late." Tomoyo squealed happy that her Sakura-chan liked the changes.

The two of them waited in the great hall, hidden from view. Sakura shielded her aura so that no one could sense her and that's when it happened. That's when she both saw and felt someone she hadn't seen in ages.

"Syaoran-kun," came the whisper from her lips, to soft for anyone to her.

* * *

I am so sorry for not updating in so long. Right after my last update my neighbor and friend died. So I have been a little emotional. I thank you all for the updates they really lifted my spirits. So now Chapter 4 is up. I might not get to update for a little while because school is starts on Thursday so please be patient and countinue to review, please and thank you. 


	6. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

****

**I need some help from everyone. I have the rough outline of chapter 6 done but I can't decide which house to put Sakura and Syaoran in. If you would be so kind as to go to my profile and vote I would greatly appreciate it. This poll will help me make my choice because honestly I just can't decide. I will update one week after I close the poll and I will close the poll once I get 50 votes.**


End file.
